Scarring
by Aeneid
Summary: Sequel to Defense Mechanism. Hikari wants Shinji to be more like Satoshi. Shinji fulfills her request. Chaos ensues. Ikarishipping.


A very, very short one shot that came to me as a suggestion from my friend, Hidan no Jashin. The idea was originally his, and I owe him one for giving me the idea. This is dedicated to you! :3 I had a bit of fun on this fic, and I hope the readers would find this one interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, only own this story.

* * *

**Scarring**

* * *

"No."

One simple word said it all.

Hikari, however, was unconvinced.

"Yes, you will. No offense, but your rotten attitude has got to go, Shinji." The irate girlfriend of his said while frowning, all the while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Their argument about Shinji's attitude had always been their favorite topic. Days went by without Hikari commenting about his attitude always being so rude to other people. Even she was not spared from his callousness, but of course, he had toned it down quite a bit, if only for her sake.

Just now, Hikari had suggested that he should be more like Satoshi, her former traveling companion and Shinji had wasted no time showing her that he was not interested to become his former rival.

In Shinji's opinion, to even do the gestures of that Pokemon Master wannabe was enough to make him hurl. He did NOT approve of everything that had any connection with that fool. Even his girlfriend's traveling with Satoshi in the past was enough to make him go livid, even if it was already in the past.

"No. I will not do it, and that's final." He glared at her.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend was already immune to his glares and pressed on with the matter at hand. "YOU WILL!!"

"Stop being stubborn, you idiot." The male trainer told her.

"NO!"

"Fine then! So you want me to act like that stupid Satoshi?" without warning, he suddenly rushed off to the grassy areas of the Sendoff Spring. "You'll get one!"

Hikari followed suit, yelling after him, "What are you planning to do?!"

The purple-haired young man ignored her and continued with his running, until suddenly, he found a Bibarel. "Poké Ball, go!"

Out came Torterra. "Frenzy Plant!" he said.

His faithful Pokémon glowed, summoning many tree roots from the ground to grow like crazy, the said roots shooting towards the foe. The attack knocked out the Bibarel with one blow.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" the blue-haired girl had finally caught up with her present traveling partner and was on the verge of running out of air to breathe.

"Watch." He took out another Poke Ball and threw it at the said direction of the now-fainted Bibarel. As the capturing device made its way from the Bibarel, it hit the Pokemon's body.

Shinji waited as the ball began to shake violently.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The sound that signaled that the Pokemon had just been captured made him smirk.

_Its time._

Without warning, he walked over to where his Poke Ball rested…

… And he did the most outrageous thing that Hikari had ever seen.

He did a twirl, raised his right hand and yelled out, "I JUST CAUGHT A BIBAREL!!" in the truest Satoshi fashion.

To her horror, even Torterra had joined in by roaring, probably trying to imitate Pikachu.

She suddenly wished that she hadn't suggested him to be more like Satoshi, because the sight before her was enough to make her scream in horror, shock and disbelief.

And scream she did.

Shinji smirked to himself.

* * *

"So, tell me, should I act like Satoshi now?"

"No. And shut up already. Don't remind me of that horrible sight."

"Oh? And all along, I thought you wanted me to be 'more like him'."

"Of course I did want you to be more like him, until you scarred me mentally with your twirling!" Hikari screeched.

Shinji laughed and patted her head. "That's what you get for forcing me into doing what I don't want to do."

She pouted in return, but gave him a hug. "I'd rather have a cold-hearted boyfriend than see him twirl around like an idiot."

Shinji's laughter erupted again for the second time throughout the day.

That settled it between them.

No more acting like Satoshi.

Unless he wanted to be a sadist and mentally scar his girlfriend again.

**END**

* * *

Shorter than my usual one shot fics, but I guess it is better than nothing at all.

Please review! :3


End file.
